


Kill Me If You Can

by HimmelsChaos



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes Feels, Denial of Feelings, Deutsch | German, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi Chapter, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Rickyl, Rickyl-AU, Sexual Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimmelsChaos/pseuds/HimmelsChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sein Job: Menschen töten. Damit verdient Daryl Dixon seinen Lebensunterhalt. Kein einfacher Job, aber besser, als überhaupt kein Geld zu verdienen und auf der Straße zu leben. Der guten Seite hat er schon lange den Rücken gekehrt, denn er weiß, dass es für ihn kein Zurück mehr gibt. Bis er den Auftrag erhält Rick Grimes zu ermorden. Was sich zu Beginn wie ein einfacher Auftrag anhört entpuppt sich mehr und mehr zu einem unlösbaren Fall, als Daryl immer weiter in Ricks Leben eintaucht und dieser etwas in ihm weckt, was er schon viele Jahre nicht mehr empfunden hat...[Rickyl/AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo liebe Leser und Leserinnen,
> 
> Herzlich Willkommen zu unserer ersten gemeinsamen Geschichte.  
> Uns, dass sind Nessy auch bekannt unter Himmelslaeuferin und mir, besser bekannt unter FandomChaos.  
> Wir schreiben schon seit langer Zeit RPGs und haben uns nun entschlossen unsere Geschichten auch mit euch zu teilen (vorausgesetzt, ihr möchtet das :P).
> 
> Wer also ein Rickyl Fan ist und die beiden Zimtröllchen genauso liebt, wie wir, der ist hier genau richtig.  
> Wir können wohl auch versprechen, dass unsere Geschichten so hier noch nie auftauchten, denn unsere Ideen sind schon ausgefallen, wie ihr hier schon allein sehen könnt.
> 
> Wir hoffen, dass euch unsere Werk gefallen wird und freuen uns auf eure erste Meinung, immerhin möchten wir gerne wissen, was unsere Leser mögen und wo wir uns verbessern könnten, also seid nicht schüchtern, keiner von uns beißt ;)
> 
> Eure Meinung ist uns wichtig, also haut in die Tasten und lasst uns wissen, was gut war, was nicht und was ihr denkt :D
> 
> Neue Kapitel wird es immer Mittwochs und Sonntags geben, damit können wir euch garantieren, dass kein Leerlauf entstehen wird :)
> 
> vlG
> 
> Nessy & Moni <3

„…Und deswegen brauche ich Ihre Hilfe…“

Ein hoffnungsvoller Blick in meine Richtung und ich faltete meine Hände auf dem Tisch, in diesem Pub, wo selbst die Gläser niemals sauber wurden.

Ich war es müde.  
Immer waren es dieselben belanglosen Gründe, warum man mich engagierte.  
Kaum Abwechslung und viel zu einfach.

Wie auch dieser Fall.

Liebesdramen waren dafür aber immer noch am Schönsten.

Er schläft mit ihr, sie mit jenem….blablabla…immer dieselbe Leier.  
Und anstatt sich einfach zu trennen, wurde ich engagiert, um Konflikte gleich von Vornherein zu vermeiden und zu umgehen.

Die Menschheit war feige geworden.

„Was lässt Sie glauben, dass die Frau das überhaupt möchte?“, fragte ich interessiert nach.

Mich interessierte es immer wieder, wie die Menschen bereit dazu waren, ein Leben auszulöschen, nur um ihren Willen zu bekommen.  
Bei einigen war die Hemmschwelle größer, als bei anderen, doch bei ihm war es einfach nur Neid und Habsucht.  
Es war mir egal, immerhin verdiente ich damit mein Geld, was aber nicht bedeutete, dass ich es verstand.

„Sie liebt mich! Nur mich! Mit ihm ist sie doch nur noch aus Mitleid zusammen und weil sie einen Sohn haben. Er ist eine Klette, sie kann ja kaum noch atmen. Ich kann ihr etwas bieten. Außerdem meinte sie selbst, dass sie sofort zu mir kommen würde, wäre er nicht mehr da. Deshalb muss er verschwinden – Für immer…“

Seufzend nippte ich an dem abgestandenen Bier und schürzte meine Lippen.

Ich bezweifelte, dass diese Lori oder wie sie hieß, es wirklich so gemeint hatte.  
Viele Frauen sagten etwas einfach nur, um ihren Lover nicht zu verlieren, dafür wollten sie aber kein Blut an ihren Fingern haben.  
Und so, wie er sie mir schilderte, war sie keine Frau, die nicht alleine ihren Sohn würde erziehen können.

Wenn sie diesen Rick also wirklich nicht mehr liebte, dann wäre sie schon längst weg.  
Ich ahnte, dass da mehr dahinter steckte, als er es mir verriet.

Seine braunen Augen sahen mich eindringlich und entschlossen an.  
Er wollte es unauffällig, aber dafür müsste ich nah an das Opfer kommen.  
Dabei wäre die andere Alternative viel schneller und simpler.

Er müsste mir nur sagen, wo er wann war und ein einfacher Schuss und alles wäre erledigt.  
Aber nein, es sollte ja kein Verdacht aufkommen.

Blieben nur zwei Möglichkeiten:

Einen Überfall simulieren und ihn mit einem Messer erstechen oder ihn langsam zu vergiften.  
Ich war kein Typ für Geduld, aber wenn das Geld stimmte, erfüllte ich fast alle Wünsche, mochten sie auch noch so bizarr sein.  
Er wollte nicht, dass die Spuren auf ihn zurückführten.

„Lori wird für zwei Wochen in Urlaub fahren. Er ist alleine. Ganz alleine mit seinem Sohn. Er weiß nicht, dass ich mit seiner Frau unterwegs bin, er wird ahnungslos sein. Ich habe auch schon eine Idee…“

Ich schnaubte.  
Wenn Klienten eine Idee hatten, dann meist nichts Gutes.  
Dabei kam selten was Gescheites rum.

„Und die wäre?“, fragte ich ihn gelangweilt, spielte mit dem Glas in meinen Händen und sah mich unauffällig in dem dunklen Raum um.

Hier saßen überall zwielichtige Personen.  
Es war kein Geheimnis, was hier alles für Geschäfte geschlossen wurden. Ebenso war es der Polizei bekannt, aber nachweisen konnten sie keinem von uns jemals etwas.

Kaum zu glauben, der vor mir war ja ebenfalls ein Cop.  
Ich wusste, dass diese Schweine Arschlöcher waren und keine Eier in der Hose hatten, aber dass sie so korrupt und durchtrieben waren, ihren besten Freund für eine Frau umzulegen…nein, dass hätte ich selbst einem dreckigen Bullen nicht zugetraut.

Der einzige Grund, warum ich ihn angenommen hatte, obwohl ich wusste, was er mit mir machen könnte, wenn er es wollte, war, weil er mir das doppelte an Bezahlung geboten hatte.  
Ich brauchte das Geld, er meinen Service, weil er seine super Stelle nicht verlieren wollte.

Ebenfalls etwas, auf das er hoffte: Die Beförderung.

Wäre dieser Rick Grimes nicht mehr da, dann würde er dessen Stelle bekommen, davon war er überzeugt.  
Darüber konnte ich wirklich nur lachen.

Die Menschheit war so am Arsch…unglaublich.

„Ich gebe Sie als einen alten Freund von mir aus, der für einige Tage eine Bleibe sucht, weil etwas im Haus gemacht werden muss bei Ihnen. Rick ist so verdammt freundlich, dass er sie aufnehmen wird. Es wird ein Kinderspiel. Er weiß, dass ich wenig Platz habe und seine Frau ist nicht da. Ich habe ihn ja immer gewarnt, dass er als ach so toller Gutmensch irgendwann seine Quittung bekommen wird…Seien Sie morgen pünktlich am Treffpunkt, Rick ist früh daheim Montags.“

Ich nickte und knurrte leicht.

„Sie haben mir keine Befehle zu geben. Passen Sie auf…Wenn Sie meinen, das funktioniert, dann werde ich da sein. Sein Fehler, auch nur der Hauch einer Falle und sie liegen beide innerhalb von Sekunden unter der Erde, verstanden?“

„Es war mir noch nie so Ernst! Es wird funktionieren, lassen Sie das meine Sorge sein. Hier, die erste Zahlung. Der Rest kommt, wenn er tot ist.“

Walsh erhob sich, tippte sich an die imaginäre Hutkrempe und verließ dann den Laden.

Ich drehte nachdenklich die Tasche auf dem Tisch, tippte auf den Stoff und schloss meine Augen.

Wenn das alles so lief, wie ich mir das vorstellte und der Typ tot war, dann könnte ich mich mit dem Geld endlich zur Ruhe setzten.  
Ich war mit fast Vierzig mittlerweile zu alt für diesen Kindergarten der Leute.

Das würde mein letzter Auftrag werden.  
Dann hieß es Ciao American-Slums, willkommen High-Society!

Jetzt hieß es aber erstmal zu meinem Händler zu gehen und mir die nötigen Utensilien zu kaufen, die ich wohl brauchen würde, um einen unauffälligen Mord begehen zu können.

Zwei Wochen war nicht viel Zeit.  
Und ich musste mir noch überlegen, wie ich es anstellen sollte.  
Die Dosis musste stimmen, aber das würde mir Martinez besser erklären können.

Erst, wenn das erledigt war, konnte ich mich meinen Tagträumen hingeben, wie es wäre, in Geld zu schwimmen.

Eins-komma-fünf-millionen Dollar...wenn das nicht ordentlich viel Knete war, dann wusste ich auch nicht…


	2. Allein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo und herzlich Willkommen zurück! :D
> 
> Lange wollten wir euch auch nicht foltern mit dem ersten Kapitel, was hoffentlich genauso gut bei euch aufgenommen wird, wie der Prolog.
> 
> Vielen Dank für die Klicks und Kudos! :)
> 
> Wir hoffen, dass ihr auch jetzt wieder viel Spaß beim Lesen haben werdet und sich der ein oder andere doch mal zu eine erste Meinung herablassen wird :)
> 
> Immerhin leben wir Autoren nur von euren Reviews.  
> Sie sind mehr wert als jedes Geld der Welt, denn mit keinem Geld kann man eine Meinung oder Ansicht kaufen ;)
> 
> Hier geht es also mit Ricks POV weiter. Viel Spaß! :D
> 
> vlG
> 
> Nessy & Moni

„Hast du Woody dabei?“

Die schon ziemlich ramponierte Sheriff-Puppe mit dem leidvollen Blick wurde mir stolz vom Rücksitz aus entgegen gestreckt. Daneben das sommersprossige, breitgrinsende Gesicht meines Sohnes.  
„Sehr gut! Lass‘ ihn dir nicht wieder von Sam klauen, hast du gehört? Möchte ihn nicht noch einmal aus einer Geiselnahme befreien müssen“, meinte ich mit einem Zwinkern und Carl verdrehte seufzend die Augen, stopfte die Puppe zurück in seinen prallgefüllten Rucksack und gluckste auf, als er sich abschnallte.  
„Aber Dad, du bist doch Cop! Das ist…  
„.. mein Job, jaja!“, vervollständigte ich seinen Satz und strubbelte durch sein dunkles Haar.

Ich stieg aus, öffnete die Rücksitztür und Carl kletterte, immer noch lachend, aus dem Auto.  
Maggie stand bereits an der Haustür und winkte uns zu, während ich mich vor meinem Sohn hinhockte und seinen Kragen richtete.  
„Du benimmst dich und tust alles, was Tante Maggie dir sagt. Sie wird mich sonst anrufen und dann war es das mit deinen Ferien bei Sam, okay?“  
„Oh man, ich bin kein Baby mehr“, beschwerte er sich und schob trotzig seine Unterlippe vor.

Mein Baby war er immer noch…

„Na Großer, hast du Hunger? Sam wartet schon mit dem Frühstück auf dich… es gibt Pancakes!“  
Maggie war zu uns gekommen, lächelte Carl mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln entgegen und dieser war sofort Feuer und Flamme, weitete seine Augen und wollte direkt losrennen.  
„Moment noch!“, hielt ich ihn auf und umfasste sein Gesicht.  
„Kein Abschiedskuss?“  
„Dad!“ Die Empörung war ihm sowohl anzusehen, als auch anzuhören.

Ich lachte, wusste, dass es ihn ärgerte und er sich bereits für zu alt für so ein Baby-Kram hielt, aber ich schaffte es immerhin, ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu drücken, bevor er mit schnellen Schritten die Auffahrt hinaufrannte.  
Kopfschüttelnd und mit einem Lachen auf den Lippen sah Maggie ihm hinterher, bevor sie sich mir zuwendete.

Mein Blick haftete noch an dem freudestrahlenden Jungen, der von einem blonden Gleichaltrigen an der Tür freudig empfangen wurde.  
„Lori ist gestern Abend schon geflogen?“

Während ich die kleine Reisetasche vom Rücksitz holte, um sie Maggie in die Hand zu drücken, nickte ich und gab ein „Mhm“ von mir.  
„Ja, sie ist gut in London angekommen. War immerhin 8 Stunden unterwegs.“  
Meine Schwägerin nickte verstehend und legte dann den Kopf schief, bevor sie sich eine Hand über die Augen hielt, um die Sonne etwas von ihren Augen abzuschirmen.  
„Du hast also ganze zwei Wochen das Haus nur für dich?“, fragte sie lächelnd und ich zuckte mit den Schultern, schloss die Autotür und lehnte mich daran.

„Allzu viel werde ich davon nicht haben. Ich arbeite immerhin, habe keine Ferien… oder Urlaub.“, grinste ich und sie stieß mich auffordernd mit dem Ellbogen an.  
„Eine Auszeit kannst du auch mal gebrauchen.“  
„Aber mir gerade nicht leisten…“  
„Mhh… dann genieße deine kurze Junggesellenzeit.“, zwinkerte Maggie und ich lachte, nickte und verabschiedete mich von ihr, bevor ich wieder in meinen Wagen einstieg und die Auffahrt hinunter fuhr.

So wirklich bewusst, dass ich tatsächlich allein war, wurde es mir erst, als ich das so stille Haus betrat, indem bis gestern noch Trubel geherrscht hatte. Jetzt lagen nur noch klägliche Überreste davon überall herum – Legosteine, Bauklötze und andere gefährliche Stolperfallen, die ich aber, inzwischen an so etwas gewöhnt, einfach umging.

Mein Frühstück bestand aus einer Tasse Kaffee und einer Schale Müsli, die ich an der Küchenzeile zu mir nahm und dem Radiomoderator bei seinen eher nicht so lustigen Sprüchen über das kränkelnde Gesundheitssystem Amerikas zuhörte.  
Ich schaute aus dem Fenster und hing meinen Gedanken nach, dachte an gestern Abend und den eher kühlen Abschied von Lori, als ich sie zum Flughafen brachte.

Kühl war eigentlich genau das Wort, was uns in letzter Zeit recht gut beschrieb.  
Aber das brachte das Leben doch mit sich, oder?  
Immerhin waren wir schon einige Jahre verheiratet, hatten einen achtjährigen Sohn und das ach so verliebte Pärchen waren wir schon lange nicht mehr.  
Es war einfach passiert, über all die Jahre… und ich redete mir ein, dass so etwas jedes Ehepaar einmal durchmachte.  
Eine Flaute gab es überall, einen kleinen Tiefpunkt.  
Sie waren doch nur dafür da, um überwunden zu werden, um zu beweisen, dass man das alles bestehen konnte, wenn man zusammenhielt.  
Ja, wenn…

Irgendwann wurde jedes Märchen, egal wie schön es angefangen hatte, bitter…

Ich schaute auf den Ehering, der mir wie eine Ermahnung entgegenblitzte und plötzlich fühlte sich die Leere, die Stille, die ich nicht mehr kannte, unerträglich an.  
Weswegen ich auch beinahe aus dem Haus flüchtete, um schnell zur Arbeit zu kommen.

„Heute Nachmittag, ins Paddy’s? Das Diner um die Ecke?“, war das erste was ich von Shane hörte, als wir Streife fuhren und ich schaute kurz fragend zu ihm.  
„Was gibt es da denn?“, fragte ich, lehnte meinen Ellbogen ans Fenster und strich mir durchs Haar.  
„Wenn du da wieder irgendeine Frau abschleppen willst, dann-…“  
„Nein, nein!“, lachte er und ließ die Sirene kurz zwei Mal aufheulen, als zwei Schulkinder einfach bei Rot über die Straße rannten.  
Erschrocken erkannten sie uns, bevor Shane durch den Lautsprecher zu ihnen sprach und meinte, sie sollten doch lieber warten, bis die Ampel auf Grün umstieg. Manche Autofahrer seien schließlich nicht so nett und würden so schnell anhalten.  
Sie nickten hastig, gingen dann rasch weiter und auffordernd sah ich meinen Kumpel an.  
„Also…?“  
„Will dir einfach nur jemanden vorstellen, zusammen was trinken, essen.“  
„Jemanden?“

Was sollte das denn werden?!  
Wen zum Teufel wollte er mir vorstellen. Wenn das wieder einer seiner Scherze war, dann würde ich ihm dieses Mal wohl die Bierflasche über den Kopf ziehen müssen.

„Warum machst du es so spannend, verdammt nochmal?“  
„Lass‘ dich einfach mal überraschen. Ein netter Typ, seit Jahren mal wieder getroffen. Ich glaube, ihr würdet euch verstehen.“  
„Ein alter Freund von dir? Deswegen machst du so ein Geheimnis draus? Gott, Shane…“, seufzte ich entnervt und rutschte weiter in den Sitz hinein.  
Ich war zu alt für so einen Scheiß…  
„Tu‘ nicht so, Grimes! Du kannst die Ablenkung heute Abend ganz gut gebrauchen, oder nicht? Lori ist nicht da, die dir in den Ohren liegt, ja pünktlich zu Hause zu sein und Carl ist bei Maggie. Also… willst du allein zuhause rumhängen?“

Na irgendwie hatte er ja Recht… es war ungewohnt, das Haus zu betreten und keiner war da. Dran gewöhnen müsste ich mich so oder so, immerhin würden es zwei Wochen sein, aber gegen einen netten Abend und die Ablenkung hatte ich eigentlich nichts einzuwenden.  
Zumal das in letzter Zeit öfter mal zu kurz gekommen war. Lori war manchmal recht überfordert mit Carl und hoffte wohl darauf, dass ich das ändern konnte. Ich versuchte sie so gut es ging zu entlasten, wenn ich zu Hause war – aber selbst das war manchmal einfach nicht genug.  
Wie so vieles nicht…

Also sagte ich zu und wie besprochen, trafen wir uns gegen sechs Uhr im Paddy’s.  
Zu dieser Zeit war es oft voll, denn viele genehmigten sich hier ihr Feierabend-Bierchen und die gemütliche Atmosphäre, einem irischen Pub nicht unähnlich, trug ihr Übriges dazu bei. Hier fühlte man sich einfach wohl und es gab Zeiten, wo ich mit Shane sehr oft hier gewesen war.  
Und auch das hatte sich wohl geändert.

Es war einer der wenigen Pubs, in denen das Rauchen noch erlaubt war und die bläulichen Dunstwolken waberten durch den großen Raum.  
Ich erkannte Shane, ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen. Denn sein galliges Lachen war etwas, was direkt meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.  
Ich folgte eben diesem, bis ich ihn an einem Tisch am Fenster erkannte. Er nippte an einem Bier und unterhielt sich mit jemandem, der wohl sein Kumpel war.

Ein Mann mit dunklem, etwas längerem Haar, einem eindringlichen Blick, der mich direkt abscannte, saß bei ihm und ich fragte mich, ob ich ihn vielleicht schon mal irgendwo gesehen hatte… nein, Shane hatte ihn mir tatsächlich noch nie vorgestellt.

Ein alter Kumpel also…

„Oh, Rick, da bist du ja!“  
Shane erhob sich, drückte mich kurz an sich und klopfte mir auf die Schulter, als ich wieder diesen Blick spürte.

Prüfend, durchdringend.

„Also, Rick… das ist Daryl… Daryl… Rick.“, stellte uns Shane vor und ich reichte dem noch fremden Mann meine Hand, die er kurz, aber fest nahm.  
„Hey.“, war sein kurzer Gruß, seine Stimme tief und seine Mimik versteinert.  
„Freut mich.“, erwiderte ich, grinste kurz und setzte mich ihm gegenüber.

„Ich habe dir schon ein Bier bestellt, sollte jeden Moment kommen…“, meinte Shane und ich nickte nur, sah zu diesem Daryl und betrachtete ihn nun meinerseits, als er sich eine Zigarette aus seiner Schachtel holte.  
Er steckte sie in seinen Mundwinkel, kramte nach einem Feuerzeug in seiner Lederjacke.  
Ich versuchte, sein Alter zu schätzen. Anfang dreißig vielleicht? Jünger als ich, jünger als Shane…  
Er wirkte wie das Mitglied einer Rock-Band, warum auch immer… etwas verschroben, geheimnisvoll und düster.

Doch das, was mir besonders auffiel, waren diese eindringlichen Augen…

„Woher kennt ihr euch?“, wollte ich schließlich neugierig wissen und erkannte, wie Shane und Daryl sich kurz nachdenklich anschauten. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ich meine Antwort bekam…


	3. Lügengeschichten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallöchen ihr Lieben,
> 
> heute erwartet euch das zweite Kapitel unserer Geschichte und wir hoffen auch dieses Mal, dass es euch gefällt.
> 
> Wir bedanken uns für die Kudos und Kommentare. Sie bedeuten uns wirklich sehr viel <3
> 
> Allerdings würden wir uns auch sehr über weitere Meinungen freuen. Kommentare, Reviews, konstruktive Kritik… nur her damit! ;) Es spornt uns nur an, etwas zu verbessern oder weiter zu machen. Wir haben gedacht, hier mehr Rickyl-Liebhaber vorzufinden… wo seid ihr alle? Lasst mal von euch hören!
> 
> Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> Moni & Nessy

Leichtes Opfer.  
Ahnungslos. Einfach.

Das waren die ersten Worte, die mir einfielen, als ich Rick Grimes gegenüber saß.  
Er wirkte etwas naiv, wie er mich musterte. Neugierig und trotzdem sah ich etwas Abschätziges in seinem Blick.

Walsh würde wohl Recht behalten.  
Rick war ein einfaches Ziel.  
Trotzdem war auch er ein Cop und ich würde aufpassen müssen.

Nur eine Dummheit, ein Fehler und er würde Verdacht schöpfen, könnte mich den Hals kosten.  
Und genau aus dem Grund vermied ich lange Aufträge eigentlich.  
Ich war der Typ fürs Schnelle.

Und das hier war einfach lächerlich.  
Sich in einem Diner zu treffen, um dumpfsinnigen Smalltalk zu führen, der verschwendete Zeit war.

Der Typ wäre schon lange tot, stattdessen musste ich mir dieses Gelaber antun und auch noch so tun, als wäre ich mit meinem Klienten schon seit Jahren befreundet.  
Lächerlich. Fast schon erbärmlich und eigentlich gar nicht mein Niveau.

Genauso wie dieses Diner.  
Schickimicki, auf Hochglanz poliert und zum bekloppt werden kitschig. Das war keiner von den Orten, wo ich mich sonst aufhielt und wohl fühlte.  
Hier kam ich mir vor, wie ein Fremder.  
Irgendwie fehl am Platz und nackt, als würde man mir ansehen, wer oder besser gesagt, was ich war.

Allerdings schien Rick nichts davon zu bemerken.  
Er wirkte neugierig und ich lehnte mich zurück, zündete meine Zigarette an und starrte zu Walsh rüber.

„Ja, Walsh, woher kennen wir uns denn, mh?“, fragte ich ihn provozierend, lächelte gekünstelt breit und sah, wie er anfing zu schwitzen.

Er hatte sich das eingebrockt, sollte er die Suppe auch auslöffeln, wie man es so schön sagte.  
Es war seine Idee gewesen und er kannte Rick besser als ich bisher.

Außerdem war es nicht mein Problem. Walsh hatte mich immerhin angeheuert, das hier veranlasst, also musste er sich doch bereits irgendeine Hintergrundgeschichte ausgedacht haben.

„Wir…ähm…weißt du noch, als ich mein Bike verkauft habe?“, fragte er dann an seinen Nachbar gewandt.

Rick zog nachdenklich seine Augenbrauen zusammen, wobei sich feine Falten auf seiner Stirn bildeten.  
Er musste ungefähr in meinem Alter sein, etwas jünger vielleicht. Er entsprach gar nicht dem typischen Bild eines Cops.

Mit seinem Hemd und der braunen Stoffjacke sah er mir mehr wie jemand aus, der im Büro arbeitete und nicht wie jemand, der auf Verbrecherjagd am Tag ging.

„Das ist schon über fünf Jahre her…“, meinte er dann und Walsh nickte.

„Ja, genau! Er hat mir das Bike damals abgekauft und seitdem waren wir eigentlich ständig in Kontakt, nicht wahr?“, fragte er an mich gewandt und ich nickte einfach.

Wenn er meinte…

Rick musterte mich eindringlich, sah nicht wirklich überzeugt aus, nahm es aber mit einem einfach „Mh“ hin und bedankte sich bei der Bedienung, die gerade sein Bier brachte.

Eins musste man diesem Laden hier lassen: Das Bier schmeckte wirklich gut. Und ich musste es nicht mal bezahlen, was es noch appetitlicher machte, als ohnehin schon. Ich hatte Walsh gleich klar gemacht, dass er die Kosten hierfür trug.

Wenn er wollte, dass der Job sauber und ohne Spuren zu ihm erledigt wurde, dann wäre das der geringste Preis den er zu zahlen hatte.

Blaue Augen, musternd und prüfend scannten mich ab und ich spannte mich an, fühlte mich unwohl und erwiderte den Blick eindringlich.

„Was?“, fragte ich ihn gereizt, als er nicht aufhörte mich anzustarren.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

„Shane hat mir nie von dir erzählt, dass ist alles.“

Ich lachte auf, zog tief an meiner Zigarette und blies den Rauch aus.

„Ja, das glaube ich sofort“, murmelte ich leise, sodass er es nicht hörte und ich spürte, wie Rick immer unruhiger wurde.

Das hier würde schief gehen.  
Walsh bemerkte das auch und versuchte die Situation zu retten. Der letzte Faden den er immerhin hatte, war, das Gespräch irgendwo anders hinzulenken, aber er war so blöd und blieb bei seiner Geschichte, versuchte sie noch auszuschmücken.

Ich hielt Rick vielleicht für ein naives Opfer, aber wer naiv war, der war noch lange nicht dumm. Er wirkte mir zumindest nicht so.

„Ja, über die letzten Jahre ist es etwas eingeschlafen, aber ich habe ihm versprochen, dass er auf mich zählen kann, wenn er ein Problem hat, immerhin hat er mir mein Auto doch wieder zum Laufen gebracht.“

Ich hatte ihm erst sein Motorrad abgekauft und jetzt hatte ich sein Auto repariert?  
Was für einen Blödsinn laberte der Kerl da eigentlich?  
Das konnte ja nur Scheiße werden, wenn er sich jetzt schon verhaspelte…  
Ich sah schon alle Fälle davon schwimmen, weshalb nun ich mich das erste Mal einmischte. Hauptsächlich, weil mir Ricks Blick nicht gefiel, der von verwirrt auf skeptisch gewechselt war.

„Was laberst du eigentlich für einen Müll?“, fragte ich an Shane gewandt, sah dann aber zu Rick.

„Er hat mir einen guten Preis für die Maschine gemacht, deshalb hatte er was bei mir gut. Hab ihm seine Schrottkarre wieder klar gemacht und seitdem…“, ich zuckte mit den Schultern, „haben wir Kontakt gehalten, uns öfters auf ein Bier getroffen, bis ich weggezogen bin vor drei Jahren.“

Wenn es sonst keiner tat, dann musste ich halt die Situation retten.  
Walsh war zu unerfahren, ich hatte solche Gespräche leider Gottes schon oft genug…  
Immer musste man die ganze Arbeit alleine machen, verdammt noch mal!

Aber immerhin schien Rick die Story besser zu kaufen als Walsh‘, was mich nicht verwunderte. Dieser lachte nervös und nickte dann.

„Genau so war es. Aber mal was anderes. Der Grund, warum ich dich hergeschleppt habe, ist folgender: Daryl wohnt seit kurzem wieder hier in der Stadt, allerdings hat er einen Wasserrohrbruch und bräuchte für einige Tage eine Unterkunft. Ich dachte mir, da Lori nicht da ist und du alleine wohnst…was du ja hasst wie die Pest, dass doch Daryl für ne Woche oder zwei bei dir einziehen könnte? Wäre das möglich?“

Nein.  
Die Antwort stand in seinen Augen, bevor er den Mund aufmachte.  
Er wollte es nicht.  
Der Unwillen war da, aber auch sein Gewissen und er schaute unschlüssig zu mir.

„Ich..weiß nicht Shane…ich kenne ihn gar nicht“, sagte Rick und kratzte sich am Nacken.

„Bin selbst Arbeiten am Tag und ich brauch auch nur ne Couch, ehrlich“, versuchte ich mein Glück.

„Weiß sonst echt nich wohin und ein Hotel kann ich mir nich leisten, wäre klasse, wenn du das machen könntest. Wäre ja nur für ein paar Tage…“

Wenn das nicht funktionierte, dann wusste ich nicht, wie ich an ihn rankommen sollte…

Ich kannte ihn nicht, konnte ihn nicht ständig anquatschen oder so tun, als wären wir jetzt Freunde. Das würde bei ihm nicht funktionieren, dafür war er von Natur aus zu vorsichtig, zu abschätzig.

Er würde mich nicht einfach in sein Leben lassen und das war das Problem.

Das war auch noch das Problem, wenn ich bei ihm wohnte, aber dann wäre ich einen Schritt weiter.  
Wie ich dann weiterhin vorgehen würde, musste ich schauen, aber immerhin wäre der erste Schritt dann getan.

Ich musste bei ihm einziehen, um überhaupt eine Möglichkeit zu haben, den Auftrag auszuführen.

Und dann konnte ich mich um sein Vertrauen bemühen und langsam den Plan umsetzen, den Shane für ihn hatte.

Wobei ich es hasste.  
Vergiften war ein scheiß Tod…  
Langsam und qualvoll, aber ich machte nur meinen Job.

Egal, was er kostete, denn mein Gewinn war höher, als alles andere.

Obwohl Rick mein erster Auftrag in dieser Art war.  
Es würde also auch für mich spannend werden und meine volle Konzentration kosten.

„Also, was sagst du?“, fragte Shane nach und schenkte Rick einen Dackelblick, während ich an meinem Bier trank und ihn ebenfalls neugierig musterte.


	4. Gesellschaft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hall liebe Leser und Leserinnen,
> 
> weiter geht es spontan. Da wir gut vorankommen mit dem Schreiben, präsentieren wir euch heute zwei Kapitel ;)  
> Mal sehen, was Rick sagt und ob er Daryl überhaupt etwas abschlagen kann >:3
> 
> Hoffentlich gefällt es euch und wir bekommen noch die ein oder andere Rückmeldung.  
> Gibt es denn gar keine Leser, die unsnoch einen Kommi dalassen möchten? Es würde uns jedenfalls etwas bestärken, ob das, was wir hier schreiben euch überhaupt gefällt...
> 
> Aber wir bedanken uns herzlich für die Kudos und den bereits vorhandenen Kommi <3
> 
>  
> 
> vlG
> 
> Nessy & Moni

Eigentlich hätte ich es mir ja denken können.  
Shane hatte irgendetwas geplant, etwas vor, von Anfang an. Deswegen hatte er sich mit mir treffen wollen.

Zugegeben, ich war naiv in dieses Treffen gegangen. Von seinem besten Kumpel sollte man schließlich auch mal erwarten können, dass er einem einfach nur mal so ein Bier ausgeben wollte, oder nicht?

Weit gefehlt.  
Das hier war Shane.

Sein seltsam unschuldiger Blick, bittend und lächerlich flehend… oh, er stand ihm nicht. Nicht ihm.

Und so schnaubte ich nur, lehnte mich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor meiner Brust, ließ meinen Blick zu Daryl wandern, der mit seinem Zeigefinger an das Bierglas tippte.  
Abwartend.

Ich kannte ihn nicht – aber er würde wohl wissen, dass ich Cop war und keinen Scheiß bei mir abziehen. Wäre auch schön blöd und so schürzte ich grübelnd die Lippen.

„Ah, deine Stirnfalten sind zurück… ein Zeichen, dass du Ja sagst!“, zwinkerte Shane.  
„Ein Zeichen, dass ich darüber nachdenke.“, erwiderte ich und rieb mir über die Stelle zwischen den Augenbrauen, bevor ich dann kurz nickte.  
Wir würden uns weitestgehend aus dem Weg gehen tagsüber. Er hatte seinen Job, ich meinen. Das Sofa war in der Tat frei und konnte zur Schlafcouch umfunktioniert werden – das wäre alles kein Problem.

Ich kannte ihn kaum. Er war ein Freund Shanes, schien soweit in Ordnung zu sein und dennoch war da leichtes Misstrauen.  
Anders betrachtet: Würde mein alter Kumpel mir irgendeinen Vollidioten ins Haus lassen? Jemand, dem er nicht vertraute?  
Ich traute Shane einiges zu, aber das nicht.

Und so oft ich das Für und Wider auch abwog, ich kam immer auf das gleiche Ergebnis: Ich hätte ein schlechtes Gewissen, nicht nur Shane gegenüber, auch Daryl, würde ich es ablehnen.

Und seltsamerweise war ich neugierig auf Shanes alten Biker-Kumpel…  
„Also schön, ist in Ordnung.“, war meine Antwort und Shane gab einen erleichterten Laut von sich, bevor er mir auf die Schulter klopfte.  
„Die nächste Runde geht auch noch auf mich. Hast es dir verdient.“ , verkündete er erfreut und ich grinste kurz.  
„Gut, aber nur eine Cola. Ich muss schließlich noch fahren.“, zwinkerte ich und Shane verdrehte die Augen.  
Ich wusste, dass er das alles nicht so eng sah, aber Shane hatte auch keine Familie, die er zurücklassen würde, wenn er sein Auto besoffen gegen einen Baum fuhr…

Mein Blick traf den Daryls und er hob sein Glas Bier, um mir zuzuprosten und ich tat es ihm gleich, als er ein „Danke, man.“ brummelte.

Unsere Blicke verhakten sich kurz über den Glasrand, als wir beide gleichzeitig einen großen Schluck nahmen.

Neugier.  
Das war wohl das, was ich verspürte, wenn ich ihn reden hörte und ihn ansah.  
Vielleicht einfach nur deswegen, weil Shane ihn mir so lange verschwiegen hatte? Immerhin kannte ich sonst jeden aus seinem Freundeskreis… und Daryl kannte er bereits relativ lange.

Und wer wusste es schon, vielleicht war dieser Daryl eine ganz nette Gesellschaft, mit der man sich abends noch gut unterhalten konnte. Mit dem ich abends zusammen etwas essen konnte. Wenn ich auch hoffte, dass er sich etwas gesprächiger gab… meistens gab er nicht mehr als ein paar Worte von sich. Zwei Sätze waren schon verdammt viel.

Er gab sich wohl gern geheimnisvoll.

Es war um acht Uhr herum, als wir schließlich bezahlten und uns erhoben.  
„Uhm, soll ich dich direkt mitnehmen? Bei dir zu Hause vorbeifahren, damit du deine Sachen holen kannst?“, fragte ich an Daryl gerichtet.

Wieder hing ein Zigarettenstummel aus seinem linken Mundwinkel, als er seine Jacke schloss und er macht mit seinem Kopf eine kurze, schwungvolle Bewegung, um die Strähnen aus seiner Stirn zu bekommen.

„Nein, ich bin mit meinem Bike hier. Ich hol‘ eben meine Sachen und komm‘ dann zu dir. Du wohnst….?“  
Ich nannte ihm meine Adresse und er nickte, merkte an, dass es ein schönes Viertel sei und ich grinste.  
„Schöner als Shanes auf jeden Fall.“

Der ausgestreckte Mittelfinger meines Kumpels war die Antwort, als wir den Pub verließen und die kühle Abendluft unsere vom Alkohol erhitzten Gesichter erfrischte.

„Also dann, Jungs. Einen schönen ersten, gemeinsamen Abend euch.“, grinste Shane uns entgegen, zwinkerte und joggte zu seinem Auto.  
„Idiot.“, murmelte ich vor mich hin, als ich aus den Augenwinkeln sah, wie Daryl zu seinem Bike ging.

Eine edle Maschine. Top gepflegt, kaum ein Kratzer oder Staubkorn das den Lack verschmutzte.  
Der verchromte Auspuff glitzerte edel im Licht der Straßenlaternen und ich gab einen anerkennenden Laut von mir.

„Schönes Bike. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Shane so etwas Mal besaß.“, meinte ich, als ich meinen Wagen aufschloss.

Der Biker schwang ein Bein über die Maschine und setzte sich lässig darauf, legte den Kopf leicht schief und sah mich eindringlich an.  
„Er scheint dir vieles nicht erzählt zu haben.“, war seine Antwort und tja, damit hatte er wohl oder übel Recht.

„Nein, in der Tat. Weder von dir,… noch von dem Bike… seltsam.“, sagte ich und lehnte mich kurz an den Wagen, betrachtete neugierig und interessiert das schöne Motorrad und dessen Besitzer, der seine Maschine einfach startete und das Motorengeräusch grollend ertönte.

Es hörte sich an, als würde es direkt aus der Hölle kommen und bewundernd beobachtete ich ihn dabei, wie er rückwärts aus seiner Parkposition herausfuhr.

Er nickte mir kurz zu, was ich erwiderte und dann fuhr er schon die Straße hinunter.

Ohne Helm.  
Das war das erste, was mir als Polizist auffiel.  
Aber er schien sich eh wenig darum zu kümmern, wer oder was ich war. Immerhin hatte er auch schon viel zu viel getrunken, um überhaupt noch fahren zu dürfen – aber selbst das schien ihm egal zu sein.

Kaum selbst zu Hause angekommen, versuchte ich, das Wohnzimmer einigermaßen in Schuss zu bringen.  
Immer noch lag Spielzeug von Carl kreuz und quer verteilt herum, da er ein erfolgreicher Verweigerer des Aufräumens war und wieder einmal war ich es, der ihm hinterher räumen musste.

Keine zehn Minuten später klingelte es schon an der Tür und ich öffnete eben diese, um wieder in dunkle, eindringliche Augen zu blicken, die mich jedes Mal aufs Neue musterten, als würde er etwas suchen.

„Ging ja schnell.“, grinste ich und trat zur Seite, um ihn reinzulassen.  
„So viel Zeug habe ich nicht, was ich mitbringen könnte.“, murrte er nur und ließ seine Tasche im Flur auf den Boden sinken.

Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Flur schweifen, blieb mit ihm an einigen Bildern hängen und betrachtete sie neugierig.  
„Dein Sohn, nehme ich an.“, meinte er mit einem Nicken auf ein Bild, als er seine Jacke auszog.

„Uhm ja, das ist… Carl.“  
Er sah mich mit einem verständnislosen Blick an, als wolle er mich fragen, wie man einem Kind solch einen Namen geben konnte und ich lehnte mich mit der Schulter an die Wand, ihm gegenüber.

Für einen Moment sahen wir uns herausfordernd an und würde ich es nicht anders wissen, würde ich behaupten, er versuchte gerade, mich zu lesen.

„Benannt nach meinem Schwiegervater.“  
Er nickte verstehend, nahm die Tasche und schulterte sie, ehe er weiter ins Wohnzimmer ging.

„Dein zukünftiger Schlafplatz. Die Schlafcouch ist wirklich bequem und naja, du kannst so viel Fernsehen, wie du willst… also…“, sagte ich einladend und lehnte mich über das Sofa, um mir die großen Kissen zu angeln, und sie an die Seite zu legen.

Ein stechender Blick in meinem Rücken und ich drehte mich zu ihm um.

„Läuft doch eh nur Scheiße.“, grummelte er und grinste schief.

Ich lachte auf.  
„Naja, so kann man es auch sehen.“

Mit schnellen Handgriffen hatte ich das Sofa in eine Schlafcouch verwandelt und stolz deutete ich darauf.  
„Viola! Oh…“

Schnell griff ich nach einem Kleidungsstück, was wohl wie Unterwäsche von Lori aussah – ein roter BH – der wohl in die Ritze der Rückenlehne gerutscht war, und jetzt zum Vorschein kam.

War lange her, dass wir auf der Couch…

„Ähm,… willst du noch was essen?“


	5. Motive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben :3
> 
> Pünktlich zum Mittwoch geht es weiter ;)  
> Na mal sehen, wie so das Zusammenleben bei den beiden wird.  
> Sicherlich nicht langweilig, soviel können wir versprechen :P
> 
>  
> 
> Jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!
> 
> vlG
> 
> Nessy & Moni

Das hier würde schwieriger werden, als ich es angenommen hatte.  
Nicht nur, dass es das erste Mal war, dass ich mit einem Opfer zusammenleben würde, sondern auch wegen Rick.  
Er war sehr verschlossen und es viel mir schwer ihn zu lesen.

Er überraschte mich.  
Schon allein damit, dass er überhaupt zugestimmt hatte. Dabei war ich fest davon ausgegangen, dass er ablehnen würde.

Ich hätte es ihm nicht übel genommen.

Wirklich nicht.

Wer, wie ich, aus so einem Milieu kam, Dinge getan, gesehen und gehört hatte, die sich kein normaler Mensch vorstellen konnte, der lernte, dass man keinem Menschen trauen konnte.  
Und vor allem, dass man besser keinen Fremden in seine Wohnung lassen sollte.

Rick war Polizist, hatte wohl jeden Tag mit solchen Typen wie mich zu tun und trotzdem schenkte er mir soweit Vertrauen, dass er mich hier wohnen ließ.  
Arglos und wohl nur, weil er seinem Kumpel traute.  
Und damit ausgerechnet dem Falschen…

Sein wohl bester Freund, der aber alles dafür tun würde, Rick tot zu sehen, damit er an seine Frau kam.  
Und er ahnte nicht mal etwas davon, was es irgendwie noch bitterer machte, als ohnehin schon.

„Dein einziges Kind?“, fragte ich ihn, als er irgendetwas hinter seinem Rücken schnell in ein anderes Zimmer brachte.

„Ja, Carl ist unser einziges Kind bisher. Lori ist allerdings Schwanger, also wird es wohl bald wieder etwas mehr Leben hier geben“, meinte er im anderen Zimmer und ich kniff meine Lippen zusammen.

War sie schwanger von ihm oder von Shane?  
Wusste Shane es?

„Walsh weiß das?“, fragte ich weiter, strich über ein Regal und musterte die DVD-Sammlung von ihm.

Schritte und Rick stand hinter mir, sah mich zweifelnd an und nickte.

„Natürlich. Er ist mein bester Freund“, erwiderte er, „Hast du jetzt Hunger oder nicht?“, grinste er und ich schluckte.

Deshalb wollte Walsh Rick aus dem Weg haben.  
Rick nahm an, dass Kind wäre von ihm und Walsh dachte es sei seins und seine Frau.  
Rick war ein Hindernis, denn diese Frau würde Rick bestimmt nichts von der Affäre erzählen wollen.

Also musste er weg.  
Schnell und lautlos, ohne Spuren, ohne Zeugen.

„Ähm…klar“, murmelte ich und schenkte ihm kurz einen durchdringenden Blick, versuchte irgendetwas zu erkennen, aber er war so verschlossen.

Alles was ich sah, entsprach nicht dem Bild, welches er mir vermittelte.  
Wenn selbst seine Kleidung im Widerspruch mit seinem Job stand…was würde sich in seinem Leben dann noch widersprechen?

Ich wollte es nicht, aber er machte mich neugierig.

Rick ging in die Küche, meinte, dass ich mich ruhig umsehen sollte und das ließ ich mir nicht zweimal sagen.  
Im Flur entledigte ich mich meiner Schuhe und meiner Jacke, dann lief ich die einzelnen Räume ab, suchte nach etwas, was man präparieren könnte und fand es auch.

Zahnpasta.

Eine Dosis mit der Spritze eingeführt und das Problem hätte sich in einigen Tagen von selbst gelöst und er würde nichts merken.  
Das wäre die schnelle Variante und da dies im Moment mein einziger Anhaltspunkt war, setzte ich es in die Tat um.

Mit einer dünnen Nadel stach ich in die geöffnete Tube und spritzte etwas der durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit in die cremige Substanz.  
Es würde dauern, bis er an der Stelle ankam.  
Vielleicht ein oder zwei Tage.  
Lang genug, dass er nicht mich damit in Verbindung bringen würde.  
Es war aber auch nicht genug, dass er daran starb.

Warum tat ich das eigentlich?

Das war nicht ich.  
Ich erstach oder erschoss jemanden, während ich ihm in die Augen sah.  
Das war mein Job.  
Aber nicht dieses Feige hier…

Jemanden hinterrücks vergiften, während man ihm noch ins Gesicht lächelte.  
Aber ich brauchte das Geld.  
Wir brauchten das Geld…

Ich könnte sonst die Kosten für sie nicht mehr tragen, nur deshalb machte ich diese Arbeit…

Ich lief weiter, entdeckte neben dem protzigen Bad auch ein großes Schlafzimmer, einen Abstellraum und einen Keller, sowie Dachboden.  
Vom Wohnzimmer führte eine Tür direkt in den großen Garten.  
Durch die Dunkelheit erkannte ich nicht viel, aber ich hörte Wasser plätschern und Bäume im Wind rauschen.

Obwohl er in so einer Gegend wohnte, wo es nur reiche und angesehene Leute gab, sah man dies dem Haus nicht an.  
Es war alles schlicht gehalten.  
Selbst der Fernseher war klein und nicht das neueste Modell.  
Das Sofa schon seit Jahren eingesessen und die Schränke und Regale hatten wohl auch schon besser Zeiten gesehen.

Er hatte Geld, aber er zeigte es nicht und das war schon mal etwas, was mir wohl oder übel gefiel.  
Er war nicht arrogant oder von sich eigenommen, wie mein Auftraggeber und ich konnte nachvollziehen, warum der Neid auf Rick so groß war.

Rick lebte den typisch amerikanischen Traum.  
Ein eigenes Haus, in einer wunderschönen, kindgerechten Gegend, mit einer hübschen Frau, die jetzt auch noch schwanger war und seinem Sohn.

Was wünschte man sich im eigenen Leben mehr, als das?

Es war perfekt und Walsh wollte das haben.

Aber glaubte er wirklich, dass er einfach nur Rick aus dem Weg räumen müsste und diese Lori würde freudeschreiend in seine Arme springen?  
Ich bezweifelte das arg, denn auf den Bildern mit ihm machte sie mir nicht den Eindruck, dass sie Rick nicht lieben würde.  
Und in jeder Beziehung gab es schwierige Zeiten.  
Vor allem, wenn man ein Kind hatte und auch noch eins erwartete…

Shit, ich sollte darüber gar nicht nachdenken, denn das war nicht meine Sache.  
Ich hatte hier nur meinen Auftrag zu erfüllen und dann zu verschwinden.  
Mehr nicht.  
Aber Gedanken ließen sich nicht so einfach abstellen.

Gott sei Dank war ich hier aber nicht alleine und Rick hatte ein gutes Timing, denn ich hörte, wie er nach mir rief.  
Mit einem letzten Blick auf eins der Bilder auf dem Regal über dem Fernseher, ging ich zu ihm in die angrenzende Küche.

Es roch lecker und erinnerte mich daran, wie lange mein letztes Essen schon her war. Oder wann ich das letzte Mal etwas Selbstgekochtes gegessen hatte.  
Fuck, das war schon mindestens drei Jahre her…wenn nicht sogar noch länger…

Es gab einfache Nudeln mit Soße, doch es hatte noch nie köstlicher für mich gerochen, als gerade eben und so setzte ich mich und sah mich in der Küche um.

Wasserflaschen neben dem Kühlschrank, leicht zu präparieren.  
Er ließ den Kochtopf oft außer Sicht, auch noch eine Möglichkeit…  
Er lebte Gefährlich und wusste nicht mal etwas davon.

„Ich hoffe, es schmeckt. Bin etwas eingerostet“, sagte er, als er sich ebenfalls setzte und mir die Schöpfkelle für die Nudeln reichte.

„Gerade würde ich alles essen“, antwortete ich und lud mir einen großen Berg auf, bevor ich mir etwas Soße nahm.


	6. Gespräche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben :D
> 
> Wir wünschen euch wie immer sehr viel Spaß beim Lesen :3
> 
> vlG
> 
> Nessy & Moni

 

 

„Ist nichts Besonderes, aber Nudeln sind das Einzige, was ich auf die Schnelle machen kann.“

 

Nun ja, und Spiegeleier vielleicht noch…

 

Doch Daryl schien es absolut nicht zu stören, er starrte auf den Berg Nudeln, als hätte er seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen und genauso stürzte er sich auch darauf.

Schmunzelnd beobachtete ich ihn dabei, bis er meinen Blick schließlich bemerkte und leicht ertappt sich über den Mund fuhr.

 

„Sorry, hab‘ den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen…“, entschuldigte er sich und nahm einen Schluck Cola.

„Dann hau‘ rein! Ist noch genug da!“, forderte ich ihn auf und seine Mundwinkel zogen sich tatsächlich zu einem seltenen, und auch zugegeben, sehr kurzen Grinsen nach oben.

 

Dann aß er schweigend weiter, ließ dabei seinen Blick durch die Küche schweifen und schien sich alles einzuprägen, was er so vorfand.

Na, so viel Interessantes gab es hier nicht vorzufinden und so war er es dann, den ich interessiert betrachtete.

 

Als er bei seiner letzten Gabel war, lud ich ihm erneut einen Berg auf den Teller und auch diesen verschlang er recht zügig, bis er sich mit einem zufriedenen Stöhnen zurücklehnte und auf den Bauch klopfte.

„Hat also geschmeckt, ja?“, fragte ich nach und er nickte nur, bevor er zum Glas griff.

„Willst du einen Nachtisch?“

„Ich halte nicht allzu viel von diesem Süßkram.“, meinte er nur und ich erhob mich, holte mir einen Pudding aus dem Kühlschrank und setzte mich wieder.

„Zählst du Kalorien?“, fragte ich ihn neckend und nahm den Löffel in den Mund, während ich den Becher öffnete.

Daryl schnaubte, lehnte einen Arm über die Lehne hinter sich und betrachtete mich von der Seite.

„Sah das eben so aus, als würde ich das tun?“

„Na, wer weiß…“, entgegnete ich und zuckte mit den Schultern, lehnte mich ebenfalls zurück und so sahen wir uns einen Moment über den Tisch hinweg an, bevor ich den Kopf leicht schief legte.

„Was ist jetzt schon wieder?!“, fragte er und fummelte an seinen Lippen herum.

 

Machte es ihn nervös, wenn ich ihn so ansah?

 

„Darf ich dich was fragen?“

 

Ein verwirrter Blick, leicht unsicher und dann wieder kühl distanziert.

„Wenn es sein muss.“, war seine knappe Antwort und ehrlich gesagt hatte ich auch nichts anderes erwartet. Er schien nicht der Typ zu sein, der von Allein viel von sich preisgab. Da er aber für zwei Wochen mein Mitbewohner war, wollte ich wenigstens etwas über ihn erfahren.

 

Ein, zwei Dinge wusste ich bereits. Aber sie waren nicht genug.

 

„Du meintest, du arbeitest tagsüber…“

„Ja, irgendwie muss ich ja mein Geld verdienen, oder nicht?“, fragte er, fast provokant und ich schob mir einen Löffel mit dem Vanillepudding in den Mund.

„Als was arbeitest du?“

 

Er presste die Lippen zusammen, nahm den Flummi vom Tisch, den Carl noch da liegen gelassen hatte und warf ihn ein paar Mal senkrecht in die Luft, um ihn wieder aufzufangen. Das wiederholte er ungefähr fünf Mal, bevor er sich entschied, mir eine Antwort zu geben.  
Wie gewohnt eher gebrummelt als wirklich gesagt.

 

„Bin selbstständig.“

 

Oh, na das war ja interessant…

 

„Oh, mit was?“, wollte ich neugierig wissen und sein Blick wurde stechend, als er zu mir wanderte.

„Mit meinem Job!“, antwortete er nur und ich zog eine Augenbraue abschätzig hoch.

„Ahja… ist also ein Geheimnis…“, meinte ich nur und er verengte seine Augen weiter, sah mich argwöhnisch an, bevor er plötzlich mir den Flummi zu warf und ich ihn auffing.

 

„Ich geh‘ eine rauchen.“, verkündete er leise, erhob sich und war mit schnellen Schritten an der Terassentür.

 

Etwas verwirrt schaute ich ihm hinterher, bevor ich den Tisch abräumte und über die Schulter zur Terrasse schaute, als ich die Teller in die Spüle stellte.

 

Mit dem Rücken an die Glastür gelehnt stand er da, Rauchwolken erhoben sich vor ihm und ich beobachtete ihn eine Zeit lang.

 

Daryl war schwer zu lesen. Bei den meisten Menschen fiel es mir wesentlich einfacher. Aber das brachte wohl der Beruf als Polizist einfach mit sich. Man musste schließlich wissen, wer einem gegenüber stand, was einen erwartete oder wie man am Besten damit umgehen sollte.

 

Er war… unstetig, in seinen Handlungen, was es mir schwer machte, ihn manchmal zu verstehen. Er schien seine Launen recht schnell zu wechseln, verschlossen war er eh und da ich sowieso von Natur aus neugierig war auf andere Menschen, wollte ich es bei ihm nicht unversucht lassen.

 

Ich wollte schließlich wissen, wen ich mir da ins Haus geholt hatte…

Es war doch also nur verständlich, dass ich die eine oder andere Sache über ihn wissen wollte.

 

Rasch trocknete ich meine Hände ab, bevor ich mich zu ihm nach draußen gesellte. Er bemerkte mich wohl relativ spät, schaute auf ein Handydisplay und ich erkannte nicht, in was er so vertieft gewesen war, aber es schien ein Bild gewesen zu sein.

 

Sein Blick war starr, aber beinahe sanft, darauf gerichtet gewesen und sein Daumen war kurz über das Display geglitten, als wollte über etwas streichen… oder nur Dreck entfernen… ich wusste es nicht.

Aber die plötzliche Änderung in seiner Mimik hatte mich verblüfft.

 

Als er dann doch meine Anwesenheit spürte, packte er sein Handy schnell in die Hosentasche und zog an seiner Zigarette.

„Ist das also dein Nachtisch?“, fragte ich ihn und nickte auf die Fluppe.

 

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich brauch‘ das halt manchmal… so wie du deinen ekelhaften Pudding.“

„Auf Dauer nicht weniger ungesund, das stimmt.“ grinste ich nur und lehnte mich an die Wand der Garage, schaute ihn fragend an und er seufzte.

  
„Ist das irgendwie so dein Ding?“, fragte er und verwirrt zog ich die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Dieses Kopf schief legen… ich weiß dann jedes Mal, dass da wieder irgendeine bescheuerte Frage kommt…“

„Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur nach einer Zigarette fragen.“  
„Du rauchst?“

„Manchmal… hin und wieder.“

 

Daryl schnaubte, hielt mir aber seine Zigarettenschachtel hin und ich nahm mir eine. Mit seinem Sturmfeuerzeug gab er mir Feuer und  über die lodernde Flamme sah ich kurz, aber eindringlich in seine Augen, bevor ich ein leises „Danke“ murmelte und den Rauch ausblies.

 

„War nicht deine einzige Frage, oder?“, fragte er mit einem seitlichen Blick auf mich gerichtet und er lehnte sich erneut lässig gegen die Glastür hinter sich.

 

Wieder dieser prüfende Blick…

Aber er war meinem damit wohl nicht ganz unähnlich.

 

„Verheiratet bist du wohl nicht, oder?“

„Wäre ich sonst hier?“, wollte er wissen und ich presste die Lippen zusammen, als ich wohl realisierte, wie dämlich die Frage wohl wirklich war.

Natürlich wäre er dann nicht hier – er wäre bei seiner Frau, Freundin oder sonst was, und nicht bei irgendeinem Fremden, den er ja selbst kaum kannte.

 

Nicht nur ich hatte Grund, misstrauisch zu sein, sondern er auch.

Wohl etwas, was ich vergessen hatte.

Wie hilflos und aufgeschmissen musste er sein, wenn er einen Fremden um Hilfe bitten musste?

 

Auch wenn wir uns gerade näher kennenlernten, aber kennen taten wir uns deshalb noch lange nicht…

 

„Ziemlich neugierig… aber wohl normal für einen Cop?“, meinte Daryl mit einem schiefen Grinsen und ich schnaubte.

  
„Ziemlich verschlossen und wortkarg… normal für einen… Selbstständigen?“, fragte ich zwinkernd und drückte die Zigarette an der Garagentür aus.

 

„Ich bring dir noch Bettzeug…“


	7. Erste Dosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallöchen,
> 
> es ist Sonntag, was bedeutet, dass ein neues Kapitel kommt :) 
> 
> Langsam geht es ans "Eingemachte." 
> 
> Wie immer: Über Kommentare und Kudos freuen wir uns sehr! ^^
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> Moni & Nessy

Nachdenklich sah ich Rick hinterher und zog an meiner Zigarette.

Ich hätte ahnen müssen, dass er Fragen stellen würde.   
Das war natürlich. Menschen waren neugierig und er wollte wohl wissen, wen er sich da ins Haus holte.   
Alles absolut nachvollziehbar, dennoch hoffte ich, dass er ab jetzt damit aufhören und nicht weiter nachbohren würde.   
Vor allem nicht auf meinen Job bezogen. 

Ich konnte ihm ja schlecht die Wahrheit sagen…

Ich hatte gerade meine Kippe ausgedrückt und war wieder ins Wohnzimmer getreten, als Rick beladen mit einer Decke und einem Kissen wieder kam und beides auf die Couch legte. 

Eine unangenehme Stille herrschte, als ich es mir zurechtlegte und ihn dann ansah.   
Er wusste wohl nicht, was er sagen sollte, wollte aber etwas sagen.   
Ich war in so einer Situation ebenfalls noch nicht gewesen, als murmelte ich ein „Danke“ und er nickte. 

„Ich…werde jetzt auch hochgehen, muss ja morgen wieder früh raus. Ähm…schlaf gut.“

Damit ging er und erneut sah ich ihm hinterher, bis er weg war.   
Erst dann setzte ich mich aufs Sofa und seufzte.   
Es war wirklich bequem.   
Weich und für einige Nächte besser, als irgendwo auf der Straße zu pennen, wie ich es von früher gewohnt war. 

Kurz nachdem ich von daheim abgehauen war, weil ich es dort nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte.   
Merle war im Knast, wie immer und mein Erzeuger die letzte besoffene…egal, der Trinker der Stadt eben. 

Damals war ich fünfzehn Jahre alt gewesen, verdammt, war das lange her…

Viel geändert hatte sich aber trotzdem nicht, wie ich mir grübelnd dachte und mich auf den Rücken legte, einen Arm unter meinen Kopf geschoben und die Decke bis zum Bauch liegend. 

Gut, ich hatte jetzt eine Wohnung, wenn man das so nennen konnte.   
Dünne Wände, Schimmel an den Decken, kaputte Rohre und kaum einheimische Nachbarn. 

Dafür stahl ich aber nicht mehr und musste meine Beute teilen…  
Ich lebte immer noch gefährlich, doch keiner wagte es sich jetzt mehr, mich einfach zu überfallen.   
Sie hatten Respekt, was sie damals nicht hatten. 

Gerade frisch auf der Straße, da warst du Frischfleisch, egal, wie du aussiehst oder woher du kommst…

Philip - oder wie er sich selbst gerne nannte: Der Gouverneur - hatte mich damals aufgelesen.   
Wie fast alle Jungen aus der Stadt. 

Davor hatte ich mich mit kleinen Diebstählen auf Jahrmärkten über Wasser gehalten. Gebettelt habe ich nie.   
Ich wollte es nicht.   
Dafür war ich nie der Typ gewesen, denn man bekam im Leben nichts geschenkt. 

Schnell fand ich heraus, dass Klauen so einfach war, wenn man sich nicht dumm anstellte – oder wenn man schnelle Beine hatte.   
Man wurde von diesen Proleten mit ihren Taschen voller Geld behandelt wie der letzte Dreck, da konnten sie mir ruhig etwas davon abgeben. 

Jedenfalls fand Philip schnell heraus, wie geschickt ich war und er bot mir eine Unterkunft, Essen und Freunde an, welche ich bis dato noch nie hatte.   
Dadurch lernte ich auch Martinez kennen.   
Wir gingen zusammen auf Beutezug und waren mehr als erfolgreich, was uns einen guten Stand einbrachte bei ihm. 

Doch je älter ich wurde, desto besser konnte ich ihn durchschauen.   
Ich sah, wie sehr er uns ausnahm, wie verlogen seine Versprechen uns gegenüber waren und dass wir nie ein besseres Leben haben würden, was er uns immer sagte. 

Alles Geld, was wir erbeutet hatten, jedes Schmuckstück wurde von ihm eingelöst, damit er seinen eigenen Wohlstand finanzieren konnte und er hatte genug kleine Äffchen, die nach seiner Nase pfiffen, um sich das leisten zu können.   
Durch uns war er reich geworden. 

Mit Neunzehn haute ich ab, hatte keine Bude und Hunger und wurde nur durch Zufall in der Bar angesprochen.   
Auftragsmörder. 

Es war lukrativ und einfach. 

Was mich am Anfang noch Überwindung gekostet hatte, ließ mich heute kalt.   
Ich war abgestumpft und dennoch…das hier war mein letzter Fall. 

Für ihn, für uns.   
Nur dafür tat ich es noch. 

Das er ein besseres Leben führen würde, als ich es hatte.   
Ich wollte ihm etwas bieten können, denn seine Hure von Mutter bekam es ja nicht hin. 

Dabei wollte ich nicht mal ein Kind.   
Ich hatte es nie gewollt.   
Denn ich wusste, dass Kinder nicht nur ein Risiko waren, sondern auch viel Zeit und Geld benötigten.   
Beides hatte ich nicht und sie…alles Geld, was sie hatte, steckte sie in ihre dämlichen Drogen. 

Ich würde ihn da herausholen…wenn es das letzte war, was ich tat und dafür brauchte ich das Geld von Walsh. 

Rick mochte ein netter Kerl sein, aber das hatte mich nicht zu interessieren.   
Je schneller ich es hinter mich brachte, desto einfacher war es im Endeffekt. 

Angstachelt von dem Wunsch, es schnell hinter mich zu bringen, lief ich leise in die Küche und präparierte die Wasserflasche, stellte sie offensichtlich auf den Tisch und ging dann wieder zurück zur Couch, als ich Schritte auf der Holztreppe hörte. 

Schlurfend gingen sie in die Küche und ich hörte das Zischen der Kohlensäure. 

Ausatmend schloss ich meine Augen, fuhr mir über mein Nasenbein und hasste den Gedanken, dass ich es so erledigen musste. 

Aber wenn ich es nicht tat, dann jemand anderes.   
Dann hätte der das Geld und ich würde leer da stehen…

Es tat mir leid, dass er mein letztes Opfer werden würde, aber es musste sein.

Leise kam Rick ins Wohnzimmer, wohl um zu schauen, ob ich schon schlief und ich sah zu ihm. 

„Beobachtest du gerne Leute beim Schlafen?“, fragte ich ihn und hörte ihn schnauben. 

„Kann nicht pennen. Normalerweise schaue ich dann immer Fern…“, erwiderte er und ich rutschte, machte ihm Platz und schob ihm auffordernd die Fernbedienung zu. 

„Du willst doch sicherlich schlafen oder?“

„Stört mich nicht. Bin Schlimmeres gewohnt.“

Ja, das Gestöhne der Mieterin über mir, die jede Nacht einen anderen widerlichen Typen vögelte.   
Da zog ich das abgedroschene Fernsehprogramm jederzeit vor. 

„Hast du auch Magenschmerzen?“, fragte er mich plötzlich und prüfend sah ich zu ihm. 

Er rieb sich über den Bauch und ich biss mir auf meine Unterlippe. 

„Nope. Warum?“

„Nur so…Hab wohl etwas zu viel gegessen…Mir ist…leicht übel.“

Die Dosis wirkte.  
Mehr als Bauchweh und Übelkeit würde er zuerst eh nicht bekommen. 

Erst auf Dauer wurde das Gift tödlich…


	8. Dr. Phil und die Schmerzen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo liebe Leute,
> 
> danke für die Kudos und Kommentare. Über mehr der Letzteren würden wir uns sehr freuen :D
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
> Dieses Mal wieder aus Ricks Sicht :)
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> Moni & Nessy

„Müll… Müll…. Müll…..“, kommentierte ich träge jeden Sender, während ich durch die verschiedenen Kanäle zappte. So eine SAT Schüssel war ja etwas Feines, aber man fand trotzdem nichts zum Ansehen.

Jedenfalls nichts Vernünftiges. Und um diese Zeit sowieso nicht.  
Die roten Birnchen des Receivers zeigten eine 23:47 und ich saß in einer halb liegenden, halb sitzenden Position auf dem Sofa, in die Rückenlehne gedrückt und hörte Daryl neben mir entnervt durchatmen.

Er saß ähnlich wie ich da, mit etwas Abstand und rieb sich die Stirn.  
„Kannst du auch etwas dranlassen?“, fragte er genervt und knirschte mit den Zähnen, sein Knie wippte leicht auf und ab und er verschränkte die Arme.  
„Aber es läuft ja nichts.“

Er grummelte etwas vor sich hin, was ich nicht verstand und ich verdrehte die Augen, ließ einfach etwas dran und warf die Fernbedienung zwischen uns auf das Sofa.

Dr. Phil… na herzlichen Glückwunsch.  
„Sag bloß, du guckst so einen Scheiß!“, meinte Daryl und sah entgeistert zu mir.  
„Lori guckt das meistens. Ich habe es mir noch nie wirklich angetan.“ Ich verzog die Lippen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht ist es ja ganz gut.“  
„Ja, und in der Hölle gibt es Slushies.“

Unsere Blicke trafen sich und ich musste leise lachen, woraufhin er nur träge grinste und es sich bequemer machte.  
„Wenn du zu müde bist, musst du mich rausschmeißen…“  
„Wenn du noch einmal nachfragst, schmeiße ich dich wirklich raus.“, war seine Antwort und während dieser Möchtegern-TV-Arzt (oder was auch immer er angeblich war) irgendeine weinende Frau tröstete, die von ihrem Mann betrogen wurde, spürte ich wieder dieses seltsame Brennen im Magen.

Es waren keine gewöhnlichen Bauchschmerzen, auch keine Krämpfe. Es war einfach nur ein sehr seltsames, unangenehmes Gefühl und dabei fühlte ich mich auch noch etwas schwummrig. Ich gab einen missmutigen Laut von mir und rutschte tiefer.

„Wenn du hier einschläfst, haben wir ein Problem. Ich brauche nämlich etwas Platz.“  
„Ich setz’ mich nur bequemer hin, entspann dich!“, konterte ich und legte die Beine auf den Tisch ab.  
Diese Lage entspannte mich etwas und ich atmete erleichtert durch. Der Schmerz wurde leicht besser und vielleicht waren die zwei Portionen Nudeln doch etwas zu viel gewesen.

Für einige Minuten herrschte Schweigen und ich drehte meinen Kopf zu ihm, sah, wie er auf den Bildschirm starrte, er sich auf der Unterlippe herumkaute.

„Warum hast du noch nicht geschlafen?“, wollte ich wissen und ich bekam ein unbeteiligtes Schulterzucken als Antwort.  
„Ich brauche manchmal halt etwas zum Einschlafen… fremde Umgebung… außerdem bin ich niemand, der viel Schlaf braucht.“  
„Mhm.“, gab ich nur von mir und strich mir über den Bauch.  
„Dann bin ich wohl das komplette Gegenteil. Ich brauche viel Schlaf, finde ihn aber oft nicht. Zum Verrückt werden.“

Wieder Schweigen und meine Augen wurden träge.

Es stimmte.  
Wie oft hatte ich hier nachts gesessen, stundenlang und versucht, endlich etwas Schlaf zu finden. Einen schlechten Film nach dem Anderen gesehen, massenweise Talkshows runtergerattert, bis ich glaubte, dass mir das Hirn aus den Ohren lief.

Dabei war ich jemand, der viel und ausgiebig schlief. Jedenfalls am Wochenende. Ich nutzte es aus, wenn Carl nicht da war, der auch am Samstag zu uns ins Bett gesprungen kam… um halb sieben Uhr morgens.

Jetzt hatte ich für zwei Wochen immerhin davon Ruhe.  
Wenn wir das Baby hatten, wäre es das erstmal auch damit vorbei…

Ich seufzte, als ich daran dachte. Aber das zweite Kind war alles andere als geplant gewesen. Es hörte sich vielleicht lächerlich an, aber ich fühlte mich beinahe sogar zu alt für ein kleines Baby.

All das Windelwechseln, die Terminrennerei, Kindergärten, Schulen, hier ein Elternabend, da ein Schulausflug – wir hatten es uns erneut eingebrockt und mussten wohl oder übel dadurch.

Ob das Baby allerdings irgendetwas retten konnte, was sowieso schon länger im Argen lag. Ich wusste es nicht und hatte auch gerade keine Lust, keine Kraft, weiter darüber nach zu denken.

Die Stimmen aus dem Fernseher war nur noch ein weit entferntes Echo und mir fielen die Augen zu, als ich in einen traumlosen Schlaf fiel.

Ich wurde erst wach, als ich einen unangenehmen Druck auf den Magen spürte.

Aufstöhnend öffnete ich die Augen einen Spalt, blinzelte und erkannte, dass ich immer noch im Wohnzimmer lag. Ziemlich verdreht, auf dem Sofa… und nicht nur mein Magen schmerzte, nein, auch mein Nacken…  
„Scheiße…“, fluchte ich leise, als ich mich aufsetzen wollte.

Ich war anscheinend tatsächlich unten auf dem Schlafsofa eingeschlafen und Daryls Schlafplatz eingenommen. Dieser lag an der gegenüberliegenden Armlehne, ineinander gekauert, während ich das halbe Sofa in Beschlag nahm.

Müde strich ich mir durchs Gesicht, als die Übelkeit plötzlich brennend meine Speiseröhre hinaufraste.  
Mir wurde übel…

Nur noch ganz knapp schaffte ich es, das Badezimmer zu erreichen und mich in die Toilettenschüssel zu übergeben.

Kalter Schweiß stand auf meiner Stirn und ich fühlte mich gerädert, als hätte man mich halb tot geschlagen und mir jegliches Wasser aus dem Körper entzogen.

Mein Körper zitterte, als ich mich am Waschbecken hochzog und meinen Mund auswusch. Das fahle Licht der Badezimmerlampe zeigte mir deutlich, wie blass ich war und ich erschrak.

Wurde ich krank? Hatte ich mir den Magen verdorben? Irgendetwas nicht vertragen?  
Was es auch war – ich fühlte mich hundeelend.

Für einen Moment setzte ich mich auf den Badewannenrand, vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen und schloss die Augen, versuchte den seltsamen Schwindel irgendwie zu verarbeiten, doch es wurde nicht wirklich besser.

Als wäre ich betrunken…

Schlapp schleppte ich mich hoch in das Schlafzimmer, wo ich einfach nur noch auf das Bett fiel, quer über die Matratze und es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich wieder einschlief.

Dieses Mal wurde ich von dem schrillen Piepen meines Weckers aus den Schlaf gerissen und wütend schlug ich das verdammte Teil vom Nachtschränkchen.

„Halt die Klappe!“, murrte ich dem ersterbenden Piepen entgegen und drehte mich schnaubend auf den Rücken.

Was zum Teufel war das gestern Abend gewesen… ich fühlte mich, als hätte ich mich mit Tequila betrunken.  
Als hätte ich absolut übertrieben.

Ich blieb einfach für ein paar Minuten liegen, atmete tief durch und fragte mich, wie ich den Tag überstehen sollte, wenn es mir so schlecht ging, als ich Geräusche von unten hörte…

Und da erinnerte ich mich an meinen Gast.


	9. Gewissensbisse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,
> 
> etwas verspätet das nächste Kapitel. Dieses mal wieder aus Daryls Sicht :)
> 
> Würden uns über mehr Meinungen sehr freuen!
> 
> Viel Spaß
> 
> Moni & Nessy

Wie immer war ich bereits früh am Morgen wach und gönnte mir in der frischen Morgenluft eine Zigarette, während die ersten Strahlen der Sonne meine Haut erwärmten und von einem warmen Tag sprachen.

Jetzt sah ich auch die Terrasse und den Garten das erste Mal richtig und staunte nicht schlecht.  
Der Garten war groß und ein Teil davon war mit edlen Fliesen versehen, auf welchen zwei Gartenstühle und ein kleiner Tisch Platz hatten.  
Ebenfalls in Fließen eingefasst war ein großer Pool, der den Großteil des Gartens einnahm.

Bereits jetzt lud er zum Schwimmen ein und ich fragte mich, ob Rick das stören würde.

Apropos…

Ich hörte den Wecker klingeln und einige Minuten später knarzte die Treppe, als er herunter kam.  
Leise trat er zu mir in den Garten und ich hörte, wie er tief die frische Luft einatmete und sich gegen die Wand lehnte.  
Erst dann sah ich zu ihm und musste schwer schlucken.

Er sah übel aus.  
Richtig fertig.

Er war blass wie eine Leiche, seine Augen wirkten müde und verklärt, als hätte er Alkohol getrunken, dicke Augenringe umrahmten sie und immer noch hielt er sich den Bauch.

Rizin wirkte schnell und heftig.  
Allerdings war meine Dosis so gering, dass ich nicht gedacht hätte, dass er so darauf anschlug.

Denn eigentlich dauerte das schon etwas länger, bis man von der Wirkung etwas spürte.  
Und wie gesagt, mehr als Übelkeit sollte er nicht bekommen, aber er sah aus, als würde er jetzt schon mit dem Tot kämpfen.

Das hier zu machen fiel mir schwerer, als gedacht.  
Vielleicht, weil ich den Menschen hinter meinem Auftrag kennen lernte.  
Sonst war es immer nur irgendein Opfer.  
Ich kannte sie nicht, sie mich nicht, das machte es einfach.

„Du siehst beschissen aus“, stellte ich fest und er sah mich mürrisch an, murrte, dass ich mich mal könnte und verschwand wieder nach drinnen.

Erneut hörte ich das Zischen von Kohlensäure, wollte ihn noch aufhalten, doch da hatte er sich die Flasche schon an den Hals gesetzt und trank sie fast in einem Zug leer.

„Habe ich einen Brand…Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich getrunken. Vielleicht werde ich krank.“

Er stöhnte und lehnte sich gegen die Anrichte, spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und ich sah, wie ein Beben durch seinen Körper ging.

So schnell konnte ich nicht schauen, da rannte er plötzlich ins Badezimmer und ich folgte ihm schweigend.  
Das war abartig.  
Nicht das Kotzen von ihm.

Nein, diese Art und Weise, ihn zu töten.

Ich musste zugeben, dass meine Moral sehr niedrig war, aber das hier…Gott verdammt, dass hatte keiner verdient!  
Elendig zu krepieren, während man sich die Seele aus dem Hals kotzte.

„Solltest dich besser hinlegen, ich mach dir einen Tee und hau dann ab“, meinte ich und half ihm auf.

Er war kaum noch bei Bewusstsein, kalter Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn und alleine stehen konnte er nicht mehr.

Fuck, ich hatte wirklich verdammt wenig rein getan!  
Warum reagierte er so stark darauf? War er Allergiker?

Das wäre ja gut für mich.  
Nein, das war gut für mich! Immerhin wäre es dann schnell vorbei, so wie ich es wollte, aber ich musste es doch nicht mit ansehen oder?

Ich trug ihn fast zum Sofa, sein Kopf fiel gegen meine Brust und der leichte Geruch nach Aftershave streifte meine Nase, ließ meine Nackenhärchen sich aufstellen.  
Vorsichtig legte ich ihn ab und unsere Gesichter kamen sich nahe, als er mich müde ansah und schwach ein „Danke“ murmelte.

Ich sollte gehen…  
Wirklich, das sollte ich aber…wie?

Ich konnte ihn doch auch nicht einfach hier alleine verenden lassen oder?  
Scheiße, ich wollte nicht, dass er so…verreckte.

Also ging ich doch in die Küche, stellte Wasser auf und suchte alles nach Tee durch. Martinez hatte mir ebenfalls ein Gegenmittel mitgegeben, falls ich es schaffen sollte, wie auch immer, mich selbst zu vergiften.

Davon gab ich etwas in das Wasser und tat dann den Beutel hinein, während ich das Sprudelwasser auf dem Tisch in den Abfluss kippte.

Ja, ich war ein Mörder.

Und ja, ich hatte schon viele Menschen auf dem Gewissen.

Vielleicht waren es gute oder schlechte Menschen gewesen.  
Vielleicht hatten sie eine Familie gehabt.  
Frau, Männer, Kinder, Eltern.

Aber so skrupellos ich geworden war über die vielen Jahre…das hier…ging nicht.

Es war das eine, jemanden aus der Ferne in den Kopf zu schießen.  
Etwas anderes, ihm ein Messer in die Brust zu rammen.

Doch vergiften…es war die Hölle…

Rick lag auf der Seite, er zitterte und bebte, als sein Körper versuchte das Gift zu verarbeiten.  
Er brauchte das Gegenmittel, denn als nächstes würde er sonst nur noch Blut spucken.  
Etwas, was ich bei ihm nicht sehen wollte.

„Trink, es hilft“, meinte ich und gab ihm die Tasse mit dem Gegenmittel und Tee.

Ich fühlte mich gerade zerrissen.

Einerseits wünschte ich mir, dass er starb, dass es vorbei war und ich mein Geld bekam, auf der anderen Seite und diese war stärker, hoffte ich, dass das Gegenmittel noch nicht zu spät kam und es ihm in wenigen Stunden wieder besser ging.

Solche Gewissensbisse hatte ich nur zu Anfang meiner Karriere gehabt.  
Ich dachte, ich wäre sie los und hätte diese Schwäche verloren, aber gerade wurde mir das Gegenteil bewiesen.

Ich würde meinen Auftrag ausführen.  
Ohne Spuren, ohne Zeugen. Aber nicht so.

Ich würde mir etwas anderes überlegen.  
Etwas, dass ich auch mit mir selbst vereinbaren konnte.

Ja, das wäre das Beste…

Somit setzte ich mich zu ihm, sah besorgt zu Rick und wie von selbst legte ich meine Hand auf seinen Oberarm, wie ich es auch bei Mingus immer tat, wenn er Fieber hatte und sich schlecht fühlte…


End file.
